A Fairy Tale
by AlbelNox69
Summary: A Fairy Tale involving Albel and Fayt I suck at these, so I'm sorry ...lol..Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN STAR OCEAN, BUT IF I DID *dirty thoughts about Albel* Warning:angst, yaoi not hardcore and Fayt cries ALOT! OOC-ness,AU-ish.


A Fairy Tale

In the kingdom of Airyglyph, on the planet Elicoor II, there lived a prince named Albel Nox. Prince Albel was in love, but this was a forbidden love. His love was a blue-haired boy named Fayt Leingod.

One day Albel was taking a stroll through his garden when he saw his love crying by the tree where they met. For the first time. Albel quickly ran to Fayt's side and gathered him up in his arms. Rubbing Fayt's back soothingly, Albel quietly asked, "Love, what's wrong?" Fayt calmed down a little from Albel's soothing, but didn't answer.

Albel leaned against the tree, as Fayt rested in his arms. The sun was beginning to set and had turned the sky pink and other colors that disgusted Albel. Fayt slowly opened his eyes an looked up at Albel. "Albel." Fayt whispered, his voice hoarse from the crying. "What's wrong Fayt?" Albel asked, tightening his grip on Fayt. "King Vox and Prince Luther had an agreement this morning." Fayt said, tears swelling up in his emerald eyes, again. Yes, Albel remembered that meeting this morning. Prince Luther of Greeton came to talk to King Vox about an agreement to end the war. Albel hated Vox. Vox was not Albel's father or anything at all for that matter. Albel wasn't aloud in the meeting room that morning. "Go on, Fayt." Albel said, wiping Fayt's tears away. "Well, Prince Luther wanted someone from Ariyglyph to marry." Fayt whispered, refusing to say more. Albel sat quietly for a moment, processing the information. "So, did they choose Maria(Fayt's twin sister)? Or what?" Fayt shook his head. "No… They Picked me." Fayt said, crying hysterically,now. Albel's eyes widened and he felt his blood boil with rage. "Fayt go to my room and wait for me there, ok?" fayt nodded slowly and got up. "Albel, please don't do something stupid." Fayt said and chuckled softly as Albel frowned. "Go Fayt." Albel said, pushing Fayt playfully. Fayt ran through the gardens and into the castle.

Albel walked angrily to King Vox's room and slammed the door open. "You bastard!" Albel screamed as Vox sat up in his bed. "Albel! What the hell is your problem?!" Vox yelled. Albel jumped onto the bed and punched Vox in the face. Vox screamed in pain as Albel continued to beat him, blood flowing from his brokwn nose. Albel finally calmed down and glared at Vox. "Who's idea was it for Fayt to marry that maggot, Luther?!" Albel yelled. When Vox didn't reply, Albel grabbed his hair roughly and punched him in the stomach. "Answer me, maggot!" Albel screamed. "I chose the boy." A soft voice said from behind Albel. Albel turned around and glared at Luther. Luther smirked at Albel's glare. "Why did you choose Fayt?" Albel asked, trying to keep calm. "He is very beautiful and I want him. I knew you and him and a thing. I want to ruin you, so I'm taking him." Luther said, smiling evily. Albel growled as Luther started to laugh. "Silence maggot! I won't let you take Fayt away from me! Fayt is MINE!" Albel said as he attacked Luther. Luther's eyes widened as he fell onto the floor with Albel towering over him. "If you touch me, Prince Albel, you'll cause a war." Luther said calmly. "I don't care! I won't let you take Fayt!" Albel ran out of Vox's room and down the stairs and into his room.

Albel slammed his door open and quickly grabbed his sword. "Albel! What's going on?!" Fayt said, hugging Albel tightly. "Let go Fayt." Albel said trying not to be angry at Fayt. "Albel, please stop. You're scaring me." Fayt sobbed into Albel's chest. "Hello, my beautiful Fayt. Are you ready to go to Greeton?" Luther's voice broke through the room. Fayt's eyes widened and he backed away. "Get out of my room. Get out of my kingdom!" Albel yelled and unsheathed his sword, rushing at Luther. Swords clashed and sparks flew as Luther and Albel battled one another. Albel kicked Luther's sword and it flew through the air and landed across the room. Albel's sword cut through Luther's armor and pierced his heart. "Ahhh!" Luther screamed in anguish as blood poured from the wound. Albel twisted the sword inside of Luther and pulled it out. Blood spurted out and landed on Albel's boots.

Luther's skin started to turn paler and paler as blood seeped from the wound in his chest. Soon , the darkness claimed Luther and soon he stopped breathing. "Albel... you killed him." Fayt said his hands clasped over his mouth. Albel ran over to Fayt and hugged him. "Lord Luther?!" voices from down the hall called. "Damn, it's Luther's bodyguards. Fayt go hide somewhere. Please get away from here, now." Albel said hugging Fayt tightly. "Albel.. I'm not leaving you. If you die, I want to die with you. I love you!" Fayt said, tears falling from his eyes. "Heh. Fool, you cry to much." Albel said kissing Fayt's tears. "Freeze!" The bodyguards yelled, unsheathing their swords and pointing them at Albel and Fayt. "Fayt, I love you, too.." Albel said and kissed Fayt lightly on the lips. One of the guards charged at Albel and Fayt. Albel quickly pushed Fayt out of the way, just as the sword pierced the air where he was. A grunt of pain sounded through the room as blood splattered on the floor. Albel's eyes were wide as the sword twisted inside of him. "Albel!" Fayt screamed as he hit the floor. The man pulled the sword roughly and Albel's dead body fell onto the floor with a loud thump. Fayt crawled over to Albel's body and gathered him up in his arms. "get the bodies out of here." Yelled the guard that killed Albel. "Hey kid. Let go. He's freaking dead." one of the guards said as he kicked Albel's body. "Go away! I won't let you take Albel! And don't touch him!" Fayt screamed and tightened his grip on Albel. Fayt cried in anguish as one of the men yanked Albel's body from him.

(A Few Months Later) Fayt walked through the garden towards Albel's grave, under the tree where they met. Fayt stopped in front of the headstone andf on bended knees cried, "Oh Albel. I miss you so much." tears fell onto the grass as Fayt pulled out the knife he had hidden. "I'll join you soon. I can't live here without you." Fayt said as he ran the knife over his wrist. Blood flowed freely and Fayt laid down by Albel's grave and cried. Soon, he fell asleep , the blood still flowing and he never woke up as the sunset came and lighted the sky pink and other bright colors that Fayt loved.


End file.
